besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colour Violet
<- Previous episode / Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the nineteenth official episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! and the third episode of season two. It was released on the 1st of November, 2017. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Josh S, Kitto M, Rory F and George H-S. Plot Saturday afternoon. Meanwhile, a new fighter joined the battle. They enter in a workshop place with molemen in big goggles, from a giant portal, into a white place. All they have, is an address. But they don’t even need it. Their magically honed senses lead them through a school culture festival, where they see what might have been a student. Foot and hand gone… it looks towards them. The face is gone too. They see the bones physically regrowing, however. It smells like rotting meat being burned. They throw up. Standing by this… thing, is someone in what appears to be power armour, holding some sort of pressurised hose cannon. Next to the armoured person, a winged and tailed individual suggests to the armour they do it again. This happens, and the figure melts some more. A small bag ejects from the armour. The new person says from the crowd that they should stop before they kill the person more, then leaves. Akio’s regenerating corpse is taken away. Seeing this scene is finished, Zero strides off back into the culture festival, and Mots, with nothing else to do, follows. They find the FAS offering, a room filled with pussy. Meanwhile, the new person’s nose leads them to Quentin’s apartment. They pick the lock, and stealthily enter, finding no one they can see there. The kitchen is smaller than they would expect, considering Quentin’s history and all the weird and wonderful cooking implements in the draws. Flashback to pear implements. One of the bedrooms is completely filled with garbage, to the point where the door is difficult to open. They leave that alone. The bathroom. The other bedroom, a more normal looking abode with a bed and window and whatnot. Antidepressant bottle on bedside table. They sigh, unhappy that they were right, remembering Quentin saying they didn’t need any medication in the past. After this look around, they go to sleep on the sofa. Back at the culture festival, Zero and Mots next go into a room that appears to be guarded almost, though no weapons. Someone is giving a religious lecture, immediately interrupted by Zero advertising the maid cafe. They then leave. In the next room is a young, well dressed man sitting at a glass topped, round table surrounded by circular fabric chairs. It’s darkish, there’s low music playing, and they appear to be above a nightclub rather than still in the school. The sharp dressed individual welcomes them to Lux. Lucifer things happen. They go round the rest of the culture festival and then Mots suggests they go see what Quentin is up to. Zero sullenly agrees to go to Quentin’s apartment, though doesn’t think he will be there. She knocks. Inside, Quentin’s friend awakes, and during a second and third knock, she disguises herself. Outside, Zero says she told Mots so. Then a woman in a maid uniform answers the door. They converse, the maid says Quentin is still gone, but interests Zero because she can apparently speak draconic. Category:Episodes